1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ordnance and, more particularly, to a versatile, multi-option fuze system for use with high explosive (HE) warheads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most critical problems confronting designers of HE ammunition has been the construction of a dependable, versatile multi-option fuze system for use in warheads that are to be fired from ground-based weapons of the type found on many armed combat vehicles such as tanks and the like. Ideally, a versatile fuze system capable of being effectively used on HE warheads should be operative in either a ground-to-air (air burst) mode, a ground-to-ground (air burst) mode or a ground-to-ground (impact) mode. Although there has been a long recognized need for such ammunition, no practical fuze system for performing the above-mentioned functions has yet been devised. The present invention fulfills this need.